


If it were Tommy

by ThatIsImportant



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsImportant/pseuds/ThatIsImportant
Summary: An AU where Tommy confronts Wilbur Soot instead of Phil before the explosion of L'Manberg.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Tommy

Running down the strange stone tunnel, gasping for breath. *What is this place?* He had followed Wilbur after he left the group, just as Tubbo began his first presidential speech. Wilbur had walked into a hidden cave on the side of a mountain, on the outskirts of L'Manberg. Tommy had waited before following him in, not wanting to be discovered. He forgot about that as he ran down the tunnel. His feet pounded against the stone floor, and he could see a room at the end. He called to his brother.

"Wilbur! Wilbur! What are you doing?" He arrived at the strange room. Wilbur was standing with his back to Tommy, staring at something. All over the walls, the lyrics of the L'Manberg anthem were written in messy handwriting.

*I heard there was a special place....*

"Wilbur?" Tommy stood there, panting, leaning against the wall. He waited for him to respond.

"Tommy, you shouldn't be here." Wilbur's back was still turned to him, his voice dull and monotonous. "Why aren't you celebrating with Tubbo? We've done it. It's over."

*Where men could go and emancipate...*

"I should be asking you the same thing. What is this place, anyways?" Tommy retorted. He moved to stand next to Wilbur. The thing he was staring at was a wooden button on the side of the wall. "What does that button do?" He said, moving his hand to touch it. Wilbur quickly grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

*The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers...*

Tommy looked up to Wilbur's face. He had a dark, small smile on his face. He dropped his arm.

*Well this place is real...*

"Tommy, you surely know that things will never be the same."

"What are you on about Wilbur? Of course things will be the same. We've got L'Manberg back, and Tubbo is president. Now we can go back to what it was like before!"

*You needn't fret...*

Wilbur was shaking his head, irritated. "God, Tommy, sometimes I forget that you're still a child. NO, it won't be the same. The THING that I built this country for doesn't exist anymore!"

*With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret....*

Tommy stepped back at Wilbur's rage. Now he was concerned. "Wilbur, come with me, let's go back. We can rebuild. Sure, it won't be the same. It can be better! C'mon..."

Wilbur stopped staring at the button to look at Tommy. In his eyes, Tommy could see a spark of madness. He was grinning. He gestured to the walls. "Tommy, you know what these lyrics mean, yeah? When I wrote them, L'Manberg was mine, my unfinished symphony. Now... I don't even recognize it anymore. It's been overtaken; by Schlatt, even by Tubb—

"WILBUR, what are you on about? You're insane. Tubbo is president! He's gonna be a great president! We'll be back in L'Manberg, and everything will be happy."

*It's a pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg...*

Wilbur was silent for a long time. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. "Tommy, it's about time I show you what this button does."

*My L'Manberg,*

Tommy stepped back again, back pressed to the wall. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he was sure it couldn't be good. "Wilbur, don't touch it... Wilbur..."

*My L'Manberg,*

Wilbur wasn't listening. "Tommy, there once was something said by a traitor. You know him; Eret." He said the name, not with spite, like in the past, but with... content? "What he said... it's resonated within me. Do you remember what he said?" Wilbur turned to Tommy, beaming with insanity, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Tommy knew what he was going to say, but he didn't answer. He shrunk down on the wall, cowering away from the man who wasn't his brother anymore.

*My L'Manberg,*

"Tommy... It was never meant to be."

Wilbur turned away, and softly pressed the button. He looked at Tommy, and saluted, still smiling. Tommy heard the hissing, and shielded his face from what he realized was coming.

*My....... L'Manberg.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of If it were Tommy

The blast came a few seconds later, an earth-rocking explosion that blew dust and debris in his face. He felt a piece of rock hit his head, and tucked his head in further. When it was over, he opened his eyes. There was a hole where there once was rock, a gaping hole. Tommy's jaw dropped as he saw the new crater in the middle of the country. Wilbur was on the ground, blown off his feet, but he was already getting up, grasping at the wall to help him rise. Tommy did the same. For once, he was speechless. HOW could Wilbur have done this?! He was his brother, the father of L'Manberg! And yet, there the country lay, crumbling and weak, destroyed by its creator. He wiped the dust off his face and turned to Wilbur.

"I— why?" Was all he could say. He felt thick, warm blood trickling down his face where that rock had hit him. He tried wiping it away with his sleeve.

Wilbur was still smiling, after everything that had just happened. He looked with glee over the crater that he had made. "MY L'Manberg, my unfinished symphony, FOREVER unfinished!" He turned to Tommy, grabbed the dagger on his belt, and pulled it out. "Tommy..." He offered it to him. "Kill me."

Tommy was dumbfounded. "NO! I don't— Wilbur, what has happened to you? I don't even know you anymore." He walked to the opposite end of the room and turned back to Wilbur, crossing his arms and scowling.

"Tommy, you are such a child. Do you ever use that head of yours?" Wilbur walked to him, grabbed his head and pulled him close. "I am a traitor." He said, softly. "Look at what I did. Now, I must suffer the consequences. You need to kill me."

Tommy couldn't get over how Wilbur's eyes had changed. His light brown eyes that used to look at him, Tommy, his brother, with warmth. The eyes that cared for him, for Fundy, for everyone Wilbur loved. Now, Tommy didn't recognize those eyes. The eyes of the once energized revolutionary, now tired and deranged. Was that where it all went wrong? Was it the stress of being the leader of multiple revolutions and revolts, of one moment being the cocky president of a young nation, the next a sewer rat confined to the dank shelter found underground? Or was Wilbur always this way, and everyone around him had ignored the signs of madness?

Tommy pushed him away again. He crossed his arms, clutching them tightly. "Wilbur, I can't. You're my brother." He looked at the floor, covered with dust and debris.

"Tommy, I need you to trust me. One last time, trust me."

"How can I trust you?! You've just blown up L'Manberg!" Tommy stared down at his hands. *This can't be real, this can't have happened, this must be a nightmare.* He sighed defeatedly and trudged over to Wilbur's outstretched hand, grasping the dagger. His heart began pounding intensely. "Wilbur, I can't do this..."

"Don't worry Tommy, it'll be quick. I'll be gone, and I won't be able to hurt you again." He opened his arms. "Go ahead."

Tommy's hands were clammy and shaking. He looked down at the black steel dagger; he recognized it as the one he had given Wilbur when L'Manberg declared its independence. *That doesn't make it any easier.* He gripped it tightly and looked at Wilbur, grabbing his shoulder for support. He aimed for the abdomen; it would be quickest, and plunged the knife in. Wilbur immediately doubled over, his bright smile turning to more of a grimace. Tommy tried to keep him upright, but Wilbur's weight pulled them both to the floor.

Wilbur instinctively wrapped his arms around Tommy, shielding him one last time from the world. Tommy buried his face in Wilbur's trench coat, starting to sob. Wilbur began playing with his hair, like he did when they were young. Tommy remembered the cold winter nights as children, when they curled up together next to a fire like they were now. This time, however, the only warmth was the one slowly fading from Wilbur. They sat there for a long time, Wilbur tousling Tommy's hair as his breathing became more and more ragged and laborious.

Wilbur began speaking to him in a hushed tone. "I want you to move past....this....don't let me burden you. You can do.... great things, Tommy.... I don't want me to....to stop you."

Tommy responded, speaking into his coat. "You'd never hold me down, Will....you're so stupid, why did you have to do this?"

"...Maybe you'll understand when you're older. Some things can't be....be fixed. Like L'Manberg. Like me," he laughed, which quickly turned into a strangled cough. "Tommy, forget about L'Manberg. Go back and apologize to Dream, and you'll become a great warrior for him. Maybe you'll even get your discs back. Go on...." Wilbur took a large, difficult breath, and went limp. Tommy could feel the warmth dissipating from him.

"W....Wilbur?" Tommy nudged him. "Wilbur.... no, please...." He continued to sit there, in disbelief. *I.... This was my doing. This was me. This was me. This was me.*

He sat there in a haze, the phrase *It was me* playing over and over in his head. The writing on the walls changed, his head was spinning.

*It was you.... You killed him.... Murderer.... Traitor.... Kinslayer....*

He looked at his spinning hands. They were covered in blood. He began to hallucinate. The blood ran profusely from his hands, pooled on the floor, filled the room. He was drowning.... drowning in blood, in sorrow and guilt. *Drowning, drowning, drowning....*

A winged figure walked into the room. He stared silently at the scene on the floor, and bowed his head. Tommy couldn't remember the man's name; his father's name. The only name he remembered echoed in his head. *Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur....*

The winged figure helped him up off the floor. It bent down in front of the corpse and pulled out the dagger, wiping it on his coat. He quietly led Tommy back down the tunnel, and as they returned to open mountain air, the world seemed a bit colder. The colors of the earth appeared dimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

He returned to the crater a week later, after the cleanup process had begun. The rubble was cleared away, so the hole was empty, waiting to be filled. Wilbur's corpse had not had a funeral service, like a major country leader normally would, but was burned. He was no longer seen as the former president of L'Manberg, but as a traitor, with a traitor's death. His body was burned and the remnants dumped, unmarked and hidden forever.

Tommy pulled out the dagger that had put an end to Wilbur's life from his sheath, admiring the detail of the hilt. It looked like an ordinary dagger, but it was so much more. It had been the thing that had stopped the beating of his brother's heart. It was what had spilled his blood all over that room's floor. The room with the button. He would never forget that button, that room, that dagger. The feeling of the dagger piercing Wilbur's abdomen. The feeling of sitting in Wilbur's weakening arms, both of their clothes turning red from the growing pool of his brother's blood. *Blood, dagger, room, button. Oh God, I'm spiraling again. Blood, dagger, room, button. I'm back in the room, I'm back--*

*NO. I can't go back. I can't change what happened. I just need to accept it and move on. I need closure.* He studied the dagger for a while, standing over the crater of his country. They would rebuild, despite Wilbur having urged him not to. He didn't have the power to decide what would happen, anyways.

Tommy took a deep breath, and chucked the dagger into the crater. It would be covered with stone and dirt, never to be seen again. Just like its owner's remains. It was a nice ending, at least... as nice as it could be. As nice as it could be for a hero turned traitor. Tommy knew L'Manberg would never be the same; he knew he would never be the same. But, Tommy knew, no matter what happened, he would never go trugding back to Dream. This was Dream's doing. All of it. It was all because of Dream....

-END-

Thanks for reading! This is my first AO3 story, so I hope you liked it. Be sure to check out my other stories, whenever I get around to writing more!


End file.
